This invention relates generally to fluid operated guns for propelling a projectile by relatively high fluid pressure and, more particularly, to an air gun of the type having an air compression chamber in which a spring biased piston is operable to compress air to propel a B-B type projectile from the gun. while the inventive concepts are disclosed hereinafter with reference to such an air gun, it is to be understood that certain of the inventive concepts may be applicable to other types of fluid operated guns such as guns which are operated by a supply of compressed gas such as CO.sub.2 contained in removable and replaceable storage cylinders. In addition, it is to be further understood that certain of the inventive concepts may be applicable to other types of projectiles such as pellets.
While many types of transfer systems have been proposed and utilized heretofore in connection with air and gas operated guns, the present invention provides a projectile transfer system which has the advantages of providing very reliable uniform operating characteristics with a minimum number of relatively inexpensive parts while providing automatic transfer of a projectile from a storage chamber to a firing position during a cocking cycle and obtaining very effective sealing of the moving parts of the transfer system in the firing position to maximize efficiency and to obtain relatively uniform high velocities of projectiles fired from the gun. In addition, the arrangement of the parts of the gun is such as to provide maximum safety in use of the gun by precluding accidental firing of a projectile until the gun has been completely prepared for a firing cycle.
The present invention provides a new and improved arrangement of a new and improved transfer member and a new and improved firing chamber member whereby a projectile is transferred from the transfer member to the firing chamber member by compressed air during an initial portion of the firing cycle and then held in the firing chamber during an intermediate portion of the firing cycle in sealed relationship to the firing chamber member until the terminal portion of the firing cycle when a predetermined high pressure condition has been attained in the firing chamber.
The present invention further provides a new and improved arrangement of a new and improved transfer member and new and improved block assembly members whereby an air passage from an air compression chamber to the barrel bore is sealed in a manner such that substantially all the energy of the compressed air is effective in propelling a projectile from the gun while requiring a minimum number of relatively inexpensive and easily assembled parts.
The present invention further provides a new and improved arrangement of a new and improved transfer member and new and improved projectile storage structure facilitating loading of a projectile in the transfer member and transfer of the projectile to a firing position without jamming of the gun while insuring the transfer of only one projectile at a time.
The present invention further provides a new and improved arrangement of a new and improved transfer member and a new and improved cocking mechanism of an air gun whereby the transfer member is positively activated between a loading position and a firing position during a cocking cycle.
The present invention further provides a new and improved arragement between the new and improved cocking mechanism and new and improved safety mechanisms to prevent accidental firing of the gun during a cocking cycle.
The present invention also provides various other more specific new and improved arrangements of new and improved gun structure which are hereinafter described in detail.